Be Careful What You Wish For
by Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Regina has a fight with her and Robin's 16 year-old daughter. In the heat of the moment she wishes that Regina wasn't her mother. But she is surprised when her wish actually comes true and completely changes her life. Set in Storybrooke. OutlawQueen. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Regina was livid. She had just received a phone call from Rebecca's school asking if she could stop by to pick up her school work since she had been out sick for the entire week. The only problem was, Rebecca had left for school every morning. Or so she'd thought. She quickly dialed Robin's number and impatiently waited for him to answer.

"Yes my love?"

"I am going to kill her." Robin sighed. It seemed like his princess and his queen were fighting more and more often lately.

"What happened this time?"

"She's been skipping school for this entire week. Can you believe that! I told you she wasn't mature enough to have her own car." Robin rubbed his temples.

"So you called to tell me that this is my fault?" Regina sighed hearing his tired voice.

"No, I didn't. Im sorry. I'm just angry."

"And that's understandable but you don't have to blow up at me." Robin nodded as David motioned him in the Sheriff's station. "I have to go but I'll check if anyone has seen her around."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Later that evening, Regina and Robin were in the kitchen waiting for Rebecca to come home. Robin was sitting at the kitchen island while Regina was angrily making dinner.

"So she's really been parading around town with Mason Scarlett?" Regina asked her husband as she dropped the hard spaghetti noodles into the boiling water.

"That's what Belle said and Ruby said that they've been coming into Granny's everyday for lunch."

"And Ruby didn't think to tell one of us?" Regina felt her blood boiling.

"She didn't think anything of it. She thought the kids were finally allowed to leave school for lunch."

"Well, I think we should tell Will about this."

"Of course." Robin agreed. "He has the right to know the whereabouts of his son."

Just then Regina and Robin heard the front door open and close.

"I'm home!"

"We're in here." Robin answered.

As soon as Rebecca came into view, Regina gave her the death stare. Rebecca was startled at her mother's demeanor and could do nothing but stare back at her beautiful mother. She looked more like her than she cared to admit. Everything from their raven hair to the vein that stuck out on their foreheads when they were angry. Her mother's was showing right now which wasn't a good sign. After a few moments Regina finally broke the silence.

"So do you care to share where you've been all week?" Rebecca was caught off guard by the question but kept her cool.

"I've been at school mom. You know that." Regina was taken aback. She really had some nerve lying straight to her face.

"Oh, is that why your school called to ask me to come get your work because you've been out sick all week?" Rebecca froze. She had been caught. Robin noticed the tension in the room getting worse and decided to interject.

"Becca lets just talk about this. You can't just decide to skip school anytime you want."

"Yes, especially with Mason Scarlet." Rebecca's head snapped up at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Leave him out of this." Rebecca said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Regina challenged. "You certainly didn't leave him out of the car that you begged your father and me to get you. Speaking of which... give me your keys."

"What? Why?"

"Because you've proven yourself too irresponsible to have a car." After seeing the look on Regina's face Rebecca though twice about it and handed over her car keys. "From now on one of us will drive you to school."

"But that's so embarrassing." Rebecca whined.

"Becca most kids your age still get dropped off to school." Robin said.

"Oh, and your grounded." Regina added.

"What! You already took my car! And plus I have a date with Mason tomorrow night."

"It doesn't matter because your not seeing him anymore." Regina said matter-of-factly.

"You can't do that! I love him!" Regina scoffed upon hearing this.

"You're sixteen. You don't even know what love is." Regina countered.

"Dad, tell her I'm almost an adult!"

"No you are most certainly not and watch your tone when you speak to your mother." Robin said sternly.

"You always take her side. This isn't fair! You two always treat me like a child!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like one we wouldn't have to." Regina snapped. She then looked down and noticed the flaming red fireball in her daughter's hand.

"Put it out." Regina said sternly. Rebecca just ignored her as the fireball continued to grow. "We both know this is a fight you'll loose." Regina challenged, looking her daughter dead in the eyes.

"God I hate you!" Rebecca screamed. As she turned and stomped her way up the stairs. An angry Regina began to follow her.

"Hey." Robin gently grabbed her arm. "I'll go talk to her."

"I wish you weren't my mom!" They both heard right before the loud slam of Rebecca's bedroom door echoed throughout the mansion. In her room, Rebecca flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. Oh how she hated her mother. She was always ruining her life! What she wouldn't give to exchange her mother for someone else! Just then she heard a knock at her door. Thank god she had locked it.

"Go away." Her voice was muffled into her pillow but Robin still heard her on the other side of the door.

"Becca I just want to talk."

"Well, I don't." He could hear her voice begin to tremble as he heard light sobs coming from the other side of the door. It broke his heart to know that his princess was hurting but she needed to learn. He decided to just give her some space. It felt like hours until Rebecca had finally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rebecca was awoken by the bright morning light shining in her eyes. She sat up in her bed and let out a yawn. As reality finally hit her, she froze in shock. Where was she? This was definitely not her large and spacious room. It was more like the size of her walk in closet. Where was her queen size bed? Her bedroom furniture? Her vanity? What was going on? Rebecca quickly got up and was taken aback by her appearance. These were not the designer clothes she'd fallen asleep in.

She opened the door and was met with the sweet aroma of pancakes and bacon which caused her stomach to growl. She hadn't eaten dinner last night and she was starving. She followed the aroma that led her to what appeared to be a small kitchen in a tiny apartment. There in the kitchen was a woman who was definitely not her mother. The woman was placing food on plates and setting them on the small table. She made eye contact with the unfamiliar woman once she turned around.

"Well good morning. Breakfast is ready." The woman said as she gave Rebecca a smile.

"Who are you?" Was all that Rebecca could say.

"What?" The woman looked at her with a confused face.

"Who are you?" The woman looked at her once more then a smile crept across her face.

"Very funny sweetheart. Now eat and then get dressed or you're going to miss the bus."

"The bus? What bus?"

"The school bus silly." The woman looked at her daughter's dazed face and concern washed over her. "Darling are you feeling alright." She asked as she moved closer to feel her daughter's forehead.

"I... I'm fine." Rebecca said, quickly avoiding her touch. Just then she heard a familiar voice fill the small apartment as she saw her father enter the room.

"Marian dear have you seen my blue button up shirt?"

"It's in the laundry. You'll have to pick another one." Robin nodded and kissed his wife's cheek before heading back towards one of the only two tiny bedrooms in the small apartment.

Rebecca finally realized what was happening. She felt like she was about to throw up. She quickly ran back to her room... or what was supposed to be her room anyway. Once she was in the safety of the small room she slid down to the floor and let her tears fall.

"What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There is no reference to the 'Zelena is really Marian' plot in this story.**

* * *

Rebecca just sat there crying. How did she get herself into this situation? How was she going to get herself out of it? Obviously, she was in some alternative universe? Or was this actually real? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted things to go back to the way they were. She definitely didn't want to stay here. Just then an idea popped into her head. Maybe a master of magic could get her out of this situation. Unfortunately, she wasn't nearly as advanced. She wouldn't even know where to start. As she continued to think, she figured that her best chance was her uncle Rumple. Though he probably wasn't her uncle here. Technically he wasn't her uncle in her real life but their family tree was somewhat... complicated.

Rebecca finally got up and wiped her tears. She decided that she had to take action. She couldn't sit here feeling sorry for herself or things would never be fixed. At least she had a plan now. She had to find Rumplestiltskin and she had a pretty good idea where to look. She quickly threw on some clothes and headed towards the front door of the small apartment. She had almost made it out undetected until she was stopped in her tracks by a voice.

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Marian asked.

"Not hungry!" She shouted back at Marian as she slipped out the door. Once she exited the apartment building she looked around at her surroundings. She was definitely in the low income neighborhood of Storybooke. She navigated herself from the unfamiliar area all the way to the main street where all the stores and shopping was done. She was tired. It had taken a whole of twenty minutes on foot but she finally faced Gold's shop. She headed towards the pawn shop while trying to catch her breath. She was not used to walking this much. As she entered the pawn shop she was happy to see that nothing had changed. The shop was still a cluttered mess.

"Hello?" Rebecca called out but no one answered. "Rumplestiltskin?" She looked around the shop and when she didn't find the man who she was looking for, she turned to leave. But when she turned, she let out a startled shriek as the man in pursuit stood before her. "You scared me." She let out a breath as she looked at the old man. He looked exactly the same.

"Well, it is my shop dearie. Did you not expect me to be here?"

"No... I... I've just been in here looking for you. I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes." Rebecca took a deep breath before continuing. "I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy but..."

"You're not enjoying your new family?" He interrupted with a smirk. Rebecca was confused.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well, I am the one that brought you here." He said with an amused grin on his face.

"You cursed me here?" Rebecca was really in shock now. The last thing she'd thought was that someone had purposefully sent her here.

"Curse is a strong word." He began. "Think of it more as... me teaching you a lesson." The smirk never left his face.

"Uncle Rumple, how could you do this to me?!"

"On the contrary dearie. You did this to yourself." He said knowingly. "You made the wish. I simply gave it a little... push."

"But why?"

"You don't understand do you?" The crippled man said, shaking his head. "If Olivia treated Belle and me the same way you treat your parents, I don't think I could carry on."

"But they make my life miserable!"

"Rebecca I don't even think you know what it means be miserable. Since you were born, your parents have spoiled you rotten and have shown you nothing but love and look how you repay them. With defiance and harsh words. So no my dear, you have no idea what it's like to live a miserable life." Rumple's eyes then dramatically lit up. "But I sense your about to find out!"

"Well just take me back." Rebecca said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"That I'm afraid, is going to be a difficult task."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"In order to break the curse, you will have to get your parents to perform true love's kiss."

"But in this world my dad is married to some woman named Marian. Does he even know who my mom is?"

"It's still a small town dearie. I'm sure you can figure something out." Rebecca nodded. He was right. Everyone knew everyone in Storybrooke.

"So all I have do is get them to kiss. That doesn't sound so hard."

"Ah, but I can guarantee it will be. Marian is the very woman that stood in the way of your parent's happiness to begin with. Only in this world, they never got their happy ending. Your task is to help them find it. Then, and only then, will your life be returned as it was." And with that, he disappeared and the only thing left behind was a large puff of red smoke.

"Wait! I can't do this all by myself!" But he was gone. And she stood there, feeling alone as ever. Just then something caught her eye. It was her mother passing the shop. She guessed she was headed to her office. She quickly ran out of the shop to catch up to her mother.

"Mom!" She shouted as she continued to run up her mother. "Mom!" Was she not hearing her? She finally caught up to the mayor as she grabbed her shoulder, stopping her mid-stride. "Mom." Rebecca said for the third time, out of breath.

"Excuse me?" Regina looked at the young girl standing before her as if she was a lunatic. Why was this child calling her "mom"?

"It's me Rebecca." Her heart dropped at the way her mother looked at her. It was as if she felt nothing... like she didn't even matter.

"I am well aware of who you are." Regina said coldly as she left the girl standing there. If she thought she was alone before, she was mistaken. She had never felt more alone than this very moment when her mother was walking away from her. She watched as her mother continued to walk down the street as tears streamed down her face. Her uncle Rumple was right.

"This must be what it feels like to be miserable." She sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin looked at his phone as it rang. He looked at the caller ID, astonished by the name it read.

"Regina?" He answered the phone. He hadn't really spoken to Regina in years. They would see each other now and again. It was a small town but they were masters of avoiding one another.

"Robin." She answered. He could hear the hardness in her voice.

"Wow... it's been a long time Regina..."

"What game are you playing?" Regina cut him off sharply. Judging by the tone of her voice, Robin could tell she wasn't pleased.

"Regina, I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." He stared confused at the phone.

"I just had a more than unpleasant run-in with your daughter, who is supposed to be in school by the way."

"My daughter?" Robin questioned. What would his daughter possibly be doing around Mayor Mills?

"Yes, your daughter who followed me down the street calling me mom." Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. That didn't even sound like it made any sense.

"Maybe she simply mistook you for Marian." Regina scoffed.

"Please. Who could ever mistake me for your wife?" Robin furrowed his brow. He couldn't tell whether that was an insult or not so he just decided to let it slide.

"Regna, I'm not sure what to tell you but..."

"If this is a prank, I swear by the end of it you will not be the one who's laughing." He cringed at the hostility coming from the other end of the line.

"I'll talk to her." Robin assured her. "It won't happen again." Robin waited for a response but was surprised when he realized Regina had hung up on him.

* * *

Robin was home early today. His call from Regina had thrown him off and he wasn't able to concentrate on his work at the Sheriff's station. After many failed attempts to regain his focus, he decided to take the rest of the day off and blame it on sickness. He walked into his small but cozy home and slid off his jacket and plopped down on the couch. Just then he heard a sound coming from Rebecca's room. No one was home. It was 12:30. Rebecca was at school and Marian was at work, waitressing at Granny's. He stood to his feet quickly and picked up Roland's old baseball bat that was leaning against the wall. He quietly made his way to his daughter's room and readied himself. He then entered the room and raised the bat but was met with a blood curdling scream.

"God dad, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Rebecca! What are you doing here! I thought you were a burglar!"

"Well I'm not! So could you put that down?" Robin realized he was still holding the bat up and lowered it. Robin sighed at the look of fear in his daughter's eyes.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked.

"Uhhh..." She quickly tried to think of an excuse. "I wasn't feeling good so I decided to come back home."

"Interesting. Right after you had a run in with the Mayor?" Rebecca closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She was making a mess of things.

"Look dad I'm really sorry about that. It was just... a joke okay?"

"A joke?" He looked at his sixteen year-old daughter.

"Yes a joke." Rebecca desperately hoped he would buy it.

"You call running after the Mayor and calling her "mom" a joke? In what world is that funny?"

"I don't know dad. It was stupid okay?" Robin sighed. He remembered the days of his prime when he had his fair share of pranks and fun.

"Very well. Now come on. Let's get you to school."

"But dad, I told you I don't feel good remember?"

"Now Rebecca, we both know that's not true."

"Well the day's half over now. Can't we just hang out here." Robin thought it over for a minute. He hadn't spent much time with his little girl lately now that he had picked up another job printing the town paper. It wasn't the most glamorous job but their landlord had increased the rent and he still had to put Roland through college.

"Fine, but let's not tell your mother about this." She smiled and followed him to the living room. Robin turned on the TV while they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Hey dad?" Rebecca asked her father.

"Yes." He answered, flicking through the channels.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything?" He said, looking over at her.

"What's the deal with you and Regina?" Robin was shocked at her choice to address the Mayor by her first name.

"Rebecca, I hope you don't go about addressing the Mayor like that." He scolded. She had never addressed her mother as "Regina" or "the Mayor".

"Sorry dad. So what's the deal with you and Mayor Mills?"

"It's a very long story." Robin tried to avoid the subject. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to be bored with it." Robin said looking at the TV.

"I don't mind." Rebecca pushed. Robin sighed.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Your love life?" Rebecca asked. Robin realized that had come out wrong.

"Correction. My past love life." He clarified. He didn't want to confuse her. "And it's exactly that. The past. I see no reason to discuss it now."

"Dad I just want to know." Rebecca said as she flashed her famous puppy dog eyes. She knew her father couldn't resist them, even in this world. Robin sighed. They were his ultimate weakness.

"Fine." He agreed. "Well, your mother died when your brother Roland was very young. He was only about two years old."

"What do you mean she died?" Her parents had never told her the story of how they met. Not that she had ever asked.

"I mean exactly that... she died. I lived my life for four years as a single father to Roland. For a long time it was just us. I tried to open myself up to the possibility of finding another, but I just couldn't imagine being happy with anyone else but Marian. Then I met Regina and everything changed." Rebecca watched the small smile that crept upon her father's face. "At first she was this... annoying, arrogant, self-entitled queen but then I got to know her and she was a truly amazing woman. Roland absolutely loved her. She was the closest thing to a mother he'd had in a long time."

"So, what happened? Why didn't you stay together?"

"Well clearly, as you may have noticed, your mother is alive." Robin said smartly.

"So, you left Regina for Marian... I mean mom." Rebecca cringed at her own words. She didn't feel comfortable calling that woman mom.

"No, it's not that simple. You see Regina and I had fallen in love. Roland loved her. I loved her. Everything was perfect until the night Emma brought Marian back through the time portal. Then things became more complicated. Marian was still my wife and Roland suddenly had his mother back. Then to top things off, I had to leave Regina behind because Marian was sick and she could only survive in a world without magic. We moved to New York and started a life there. Then Marian got pregnant with you. New York was just too expensive and we couldn't make ends meet so we ended up moving back to Storybrooke a couple months later. We've been here ever since, trying to make an honest living." Rebecca never knew her mother had went through all of this. "To be honest, I don't think Regina has ever forgiven me for what I did to her."

"Leaving?" Rebecca asked.

"Breaking her heart." Rebecca felt like her heart was broken listening to this story. Only in this world it was actually real.

"Do you still love her?"

"Marian may have been the love of my life but Regina was my soul mate. The love you develop in those types of relationships never really leave you."

"But if she was your soul mate then why would you walk away from that?"

"It was my duty and the honorable thing to do." Rebecca nodded. She knew her father. He had always preached about doing the right thing.

"But are you happy?" Robin thought for a minute but decided against divulging his true feelings.

"It doesn't really matter if I'm happy or not darling. All that matters is that I provide for my family and make you happy. Besides, if I had stayed with Regina, I would have never had you." Rebecca just looked at him. Oh, the irony of that statement.

"But dad, your happiness does matter. If you love someone you should go after them." Robin stared at his daughter confused. She couldn't possibly be telling him to leave her mother.

"Rebecca, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Dad." Rebecca started. "What if I told you that you could achieve the happiness you were meant to have. All you have to do is kiss Regina." Robin only stared at her blankly until he finally caught on and let out a light chuckle.

"Your humor is getting a bit dry dear. These odd jokes you've been making lately aren't very funny." He said, shaking his head and turning his attention back to the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca's arms stretched out as her eyes fluttered open. She had been exhausted earlier. She must have fallen asleep while watching TV with her father. But wait. Where was she? This wasn't the shabby old couch in the tiny living room. No, this was her room. Her real room.

"I'm home?" She muttered, sleep still overtaking her voice. She rubbed her eyes as she continued to lay there until the realization hit her. "I'm home!" She shouted as she jumped out of her bed and ran out of her room. She smiled as she looked around the glamorous mansion. But how was she back? She hadn't even come close to breaking the curse. Just then she heard noises coming from downstairs. She darted towards the staircase and ran towards the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother. She really was back. She didn't know how, but she didn't care. She looked at her mother, or rather the back of her mother while she was cooking. She really had missed her.

"Mom!" She ran towards her mother with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed as she hugged her mother from behind.

After a moment she let go but when her mother turned around she stood there in complete shock. Her smile slowly faded as Marian suddenly stood before her.

"No." Rebecca said, as she walked back slowly. "No no no!"

* * *

"No!" Rebecca quickly sat up. She looked around at her surroundings. The TV was still on, softly filling the tiny apartment with the local Storybrooke news. Rebecca heard the shower running and figured her father was in there. She looked at the time. 6:00pm. She'd been asleep for a while. What a horrible nightmare. She had come so close to getting home but in reality she was still so far. Rebecca got up and headed for the door. She needed to see her mother. Rebecca suddenly felt better as the fresh air hit her face. She was happy to get out of that small apartment that was beginning to feel more and more like a prison. She decided to visit her mother's office. If this Regina was anything like she was back home, she'd still be at work. As she approached the office door she took a breath before knocking.

"Come in." She heard the familiar voice on the other side of the door say. Rebecca slowly twisted the door handle and opened the door. She was immediately met with the less than enlightened face that Regina gave when she didn't want to see someone. "And what could you possibly want?" Regina asked in a harsh tone. Rebecca closed her eyes, taking yet another deep breath. She was used to hearing her mother's harsh tone whenever she was in trouble but she had never experienced anything like this.

"You know, you really don't have to be so rude." Regina was taken aback by the girl's bluntness. No one dared speak to her like that.

"Excuse me?" Was all Regina could say.

"I just need to explain something to you."

"And what makes you think that I would care about anything that my..." Regina stopped mid sentence. It had been a long time since she had referenced Robin.

"Your what?" Rebecca asked.

"Never mind." Regina brushed it off. "Just leave. I have more important things to do than to socialize with a child."

"Than your what?" Rebecca pushed. "Than your ex-boyfrieds child." Regina's head snapped up to look at the girl. She was livid.

"Don't you dare speak of things you know nothing about." Regina's tone was harsh and cold.

"I know more about your life than you think."

"How dare you." Regina said, rising from her chair.

"I know that you're not happy with your life. You're alone and you hate it." Rebecca stated as she stared her mother dead into the eyes. "But it isn't your fault, it's mine. This isn't the life you were meant to have." She watched as Regina's face fell. "My father is your soul mate and you know that. Just kiss him and you'll be happy. You'll have a family. You'll have me... even though I don't deserve you." The office was silent. Rebecca hoped that she had gotten through to the woman whom she took after her stubbornness.

"Get out." Regina said lowly.

"What?"

"Get out!" Regina said, raising her voice.

"But didn't you hear what I said? You can..."

"GET. OUT!" Rebecca had never been more terrified. She just looked at her mother before her with tears threatening to fall and turned to leave.

Regina couldn't do this anymore. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to get to the bottom of it. She angrily picked up the phone and dialed Robin's number for the second time that day.

* * *

Marian had just arrived home after a long day of serving tables, refiling drinks, and cleaning up messes at Granny's. It wasn't glamorous work but it helped pay the bills. She was happy to finally be home. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Robin's phone ring.

"Robin, your phone!" She shouted into the other room where she assumed he'd be. When she didn't receive an answer, she decided she'd bring the phone to him until she saw the name on the screen. She stopped and stared at the phone for what felt like hours while past memories flooded through her head.

"Sorry dear, I was getting dressed." Robin said as he walked out to meet Marian where she was standing. "Marian?" He watched as his wife just stared blankly at his phone. "Is something wrong?" Marian finally lifted her head to look at her husband.

"Is something wrong?" She repeated. "That is the question you ask me when you've gotten caught?" Robin looked at his wife, confusion written all over his face.

"Marian, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you Robin?" Marian asked, her voice rising. "Regina Mills just called your cell phone and you don't what I'm talking about?!"

"Marian..."

"And from the looks of it." Marian interrupted him, scrolling through his history. "It's not the fist time!"

"Marian..."

"You promised me Robin!" Marian shouted. "You promised me that you would forget about her but after 17 years it's clear that you haven't!"

"Marian, please..."

"I thought that after having another baby that you would fall back in love with me but obviously I was an idiot to think that could ever happen."

"Marian, I do love you." Robin finally interjected.

"But that's just it." Marian said while a single tear rolled down her face. "You love me but you're not _in love_ with me."

"Marian..."

"No! It's the truth and we both know it." she shouted once again. "You can't love me fully because your in love with Regina."

"Marian, I..."

"After all these years you're still in love with her aren't you?" Robin didn't answer. "Aren't you?!" She demanded.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to Marian." He finally said.

"Well then." She said, her lip trembling. "I already have my answer." Marian shoved his phone into his hand and ran into the bedroom that she and Robin shared.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca let out a yawn as she made her way into the small kitchen. She was surprised when she noticed her father asleep on the couch.

"Dad?" Rebecca called as she walked over to her sleeping father. "Dad?" She sad as she shook Robin out of his sleep.

"Hmm? What?" He asked groggily.

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch?" The sleep began to fade from him and he remembered last night. He had a fight with Marian and he had ended up sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to alarm his daughter, he quickly thought up a little white lie to tell her. "Oh well... I must have fallen asleep while watching TV."

"In your pajamas with a pillow and a blanket?" Rebecca challenged.

"Yes well, I wanted to be more comfortable." Robin lied as he rose up and stretched his arms. "I should go get ready." Robin said as he made his way into the only bathroom.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Ashley said as she placed some dirty dishes in the bin.

"I wish I were." Marian sighed. "I really wish I were."

"Well how can you be sure? All she did was call his phone right? That doesn't automatically mean they're having an affair."

"Why else would she be calling him? To say hi?" Marian snapped. Ashley felt bad for her friend. Over the years she and Marian had grown close throughout their consistent years waitressing at Granny's.

"I'm just saying, maybe you're jumping to conclusions here."

Just then the conversation between the two waitresses was interrupted by the bell ringing on the door to alert them that a customer had either left or come in. Marian could feel her face heat up when she realized it was Regina that had entered the dinner.

"Great." Marian muttered sarcastically. "How kind of her to sit in my section."

"Do you want me to work her table for you?" Ashley offered.

"I've got it." Marian said as she snatched a menu from the pile behind the counter and headed to the booth where Regina sat.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ashley called after her. "This is still your job."

Regina was busy going through emails on her phone. She had so many about the school, the newspaper, and many other things she didn't want to deal with. She was replying to an email when she was suddenly startled by the menu that was harshly thrown on the table in front of her. She looked up with her signature scowl to see none other than Marian whose face didn't look anymore pleasant than hers did.

"Must have slipped." Marian said dryly. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll just have a coffee." Regina said, sliding the menu away from her, signaling that she didn't want anything else. Marian didn't say a word as she snatched the menu from the table and turned to leave.

"Well, someone's being a diva this morning." She stopped mid-stride when she heard Regina's comment. Today was not the day.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Marian turned to face her.

"Oh, don't mind my me dear. Don't let me distract you from your... important work here." Regina motioned with her hand. Her eyes never left her phone. That was it. Marian thought as she decided to challenge her newfound enemy.

"You know what?" Marian asked in a tone that would have surprised anyone. Marian was always soft spoken and kept to herself most of the time but things were different today. Now her family was being threatened by the very woman that was instigating her at this very moment.

"Humor me dear. You always do an excellent job at that." Regina retorted with little effort. Marian began to march over to Regina when Ashley made her way in front of her.

"She'll get on that coffee right away Madam Mayor." Ashely interrupted, leading Marion back behind the counter. "What are you doing?!" Ashley exclaimed but only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Are you trying to get fired?" Marian was the angriest she had felt in a long time but she knew her friend was right. She had to be professional. She could do this. All she had to do was get through the next twenty minutes or so and Regina would be gone.

"You're right." Marian nodded as she filled the coffee mug with the dark liquid. "I am truly lucky to have a friend like you."

"That's what I'm here for." Ashley assured as she headed over to a motioning customer. Marian picked up the cup and made her way over to Regina but before she could approach her she was met with another snide comment.

"Got yourself together?" Regina asked with the slightest smirk on her lips. That was it. Marian didn't even think as she threw the coffee on Regina. Regina hissed as the hot liquid made contact with her skin. Luckily it wasn't scorching hot.

"You insolent peasant!" Regina screamed as she stood.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" Marian said angrily but her demeanor faded and was quickly replaced by fear as she laid eyes on the huge flames in Regina's hands.

"Regina don't." Regina's fire dimmed as she heard the familiar voice. It was Snow who always seemed to show up at the most convenient times. "It's okay Regina. Remember who you are." Snow said softly as she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina looked around the diner. Everyone was staring. She sighed as the hot flames in her hands disappeared. Just then Granny made her way out of the kitchen.

"What is going on out here?!" The old woman asked as she analyzed the scene before her. It didn't take long for her to notice Regina's stained white top and the empty mug in Marian's hand. "We need to talk." Granny said, addressing Marian. She turned for Marian to follow her into the back.

"So do we." Snow said as she grabbed Regina's arm and led her to another booth in the back of the dinner. She was worried about Regina. She hadn't seen Regina act out with such rage in a long time. She was happy she had come into Granny's when she did.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine." Regina said curtly. "It's just coffee."

"Hot coffee." Snow reminded.

"I've been through much worse." Regina repeated as she waved her hand over her clothes, making them spotless again. "And I don't need your saving."

"From the looks of it, you do." Snow persisted. "And why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"I'm not avoiding you." Regina simply stated and Snow scoffed.

"You don't return my calls that you don't answer. I haven't seen you in weeks and when I finally do you're in the midst of turning Marian into a piece of toast!"

"I was fine."

"You call that fine?" Regina rolled her eyes at the question. "Don't roll your eyes at me Regina."

"She made me mad." Regina retorted.

"People make you mad every day." Snow said. "What is this about?" Snow asked but she was met with no answer. "Is this about Robin?" Regina's eyes widened upon hearing her ex-lover's name.

"Of course not." Regina snapped. "Why would you bring that up?" Snow raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"So this _is_ about Robin." Snow decided.

"Didn't you hear me? I just said it wasn't." Snow could tell that wasn't the case because Regina was being so defensive.

"I can see it in your eyes Regina." Snow watched as her step-mother looked away. "Do you still love him?" Regina sighed before answering.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving him." Regina admitted.

"Regina he's married." Snow reminded her.

"You don't think I know that?" Regina snapped.

"Well, you can't just take all your anger out on his wife."

"She threw coffee on me."

"And knowing you, I'm positive you said something to her to make her react that way." Regina crossed her arms and sat back.

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side but I do want you to be happy and I don't think that picking fights with Marian is going to make you feel any better."

"I have to go." Regina quickly got up and headed for the door.

"Regina..." Snow called after her but she was already gone, headed to her office no doubt.

* * *

Robin walked down the streets of Storybooke. He was headed to his main job at the Sheriff's Station. He could have driven but he needed the fresh air so that he could think. He was confused. He knew that he should have been upset about sleeping apart from Marian but he had actually enjoyed it. Well not sleeping on the lumpy couch, but he had enjoyed the space. Robin shook his head at the thought. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought. Why couldn't he just be happy with the way things were? He had a beautiful woman who loved him and two great kids but something inside of him still felt empty. He knew what it was. He had always known. Regina. Robin sighed as he changed his course for her office. He knew she wouldn't want to see him but he desperately needed to see her.

Regina sat in her office chair going over the budget for the town fair that was coming up soon. She looked up as she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said and her face fell at the person who stood before her. "What do you want?" Regina asked as she put down the piece of paper in her hand.

"Forgive me." Robin began as he made his way over to her desk. "But I wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me." Regina repeated in a mocking tone just to show him how stupid he sounded to her. Robin sighed at her harsh tone but he wasn't surprised. He had expected her to still be angry with him.

"Regina I just want to talk. I don't want it to be like this between us anymore." She nodded as she motioned towards the couch in her office. As they both sat Robin continued. "I know you're still angry with me. What I did to you was horrible but can we at least be civil?" Regina looked him in the eyes and saw the sincerity behind them. He was serious. Regina thought for a moment before answering. She didn't want things to be so hostile between them either. She was honestly tired of it.

"I suppose we could be cordial." She agreed. Robin felt relief as she said that. He couldn't help but stare into her beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't control himself as he moved to kiss her. His lips were half and inch away from hers when she pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin didn't know what came over him. He didn't know what to say.

"I..."

"You chose her remember? You don't get to have your cake and eat it too." Regina said as she rose from her seated position.

"Regina I'm sorry but I..."

"You chose her. I haven't forgotten that." Regina said, not letting him finish his sentence. "I'll never forget that."

"I guess I should go then." Robin suggested.

"I guess you should." Regina agreed, although she didn't want him to. Not one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed and now the entire town was getting ready for the town fair tomorrow. Everyone was excited because it only came once a year to raise money for the elementary school. At the council hall, all the representatives were at the board meeting to discuss the final details of the event. As the meeting came to a close Regina made sure everyone was clear on their tasks.

"Granny, you and the other restaurants will be selling food. Mother Superior, you and the Nuns will be selling candles. Ashley and Belle, you two will be in charge of the entertainment area for the children. Little John and Friar Tuck, you've volunteered to be in charge of the pets from the animal shelter. Remember we're trying to get them all adopted. The dwarves will be working on construction and set up at the venue and David will be the head of security with the Sheriff's Station. As always I will be supervising the event. Any issues or concerns of any kind are to come directly to me. Any questions?" Regina was happy to find that there were no questions. There was so much to be done. "Good. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

It was the day of the town fair and Robin was excited to finally have a day out of the Sheriff's Office.

"Are you sure you don't need me on patrol today David?" Robin asked over the phone.

"I'm positive." David answered. "There's never any trouble at the fair."

"Well if you're certain." Robin said reluctantly.

"Tell you what. You'll be at the fair right?"

"I suppose I will." Robin supposed this would be a good opportunity to spend some time with Rebecca.

"Well then if I need you, I'll call you and let you know."

"Sounds good." Robin said as he ended the call. Just then Marian came out from the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. She wasn't wearing her usual waitressing uniform as she would be selling food at the venue in the park rather than at the diner. Robin thought this would be a good opportunity to break the ice.

"Good news Marian. It appears I don't have to work today after all." Robin said, hoping for a positive response.

"Lucky you." She said sarcastically as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge. Robin sighed at her remark. They had barely spoken all week. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Marian when are you going to stop this?" Robin asked, annoyance clear in his voice. "There is nothing going on between Regina and me."

"Whatever." She said coldly as she brushed past him.

"Marian..." Robin began.

"I don't have time for this. Unlike some people I actually have to work." And with that, she grabbed her purse and was out the door without another word.

* * *

Regina looked around, satisfied with the turnout of the crowed. The festival was well attended and it appeared that the whole of Storybrooke was there at the park. Regina looked around as a swarm of kids ran past her with laughter.

"Madam Mayor?" Regina turned as she was snapped out of her thoughts. "It's almost evening and the lights on my booth don't seem to be working." Ashley complained.

"Let me take a look." Rebecca watched from a distance as her mother followed Ashley to her booth. Watching her mother fidget with the extension cord and check the connection gave her the idea she had been looking for. Tonight was going to be the night. She spotted her father in the distance and headed towards him to put her plan into action.

"There." Regina said as the lights flickered on. "It seems the cord wasn't plugged in all the way."

"Thank you." Ashley blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed as she waited for whatever insult the mayor had to throw at her.

"It's fine." Regina said and walked away.

"Well aren't you lucky." Belle said as she put the finishing touch on the child she was face painting.

"Hey dad." Rebecca greeted.

"Hey love." Robin smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I think I will very soon." She said.

"Good." Robin nodded. "What do you say we check out the dunk tank? I hear Mr. Gold is inside it." Robin grinned.

"That sounds great dad but isn't that the mayor over there?" Rebecca sasked, trying to shift her father's attention to her mother.

"Yes." He said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject change.

"Wow. She looks really stressed out. Don't you think?" Rebecca asked, looking at her father.

"Well her job is very demanding." He answered.

"I'm sure she would love some help. Or even just someone to talk to." Rebecca continued after she realized her father wasn't going to say anything. "I know if I was the mayor and I was stressed out, I'd want someone to come and help me." Rebecca pushed. "Even if it was someone I hadn't spoken to in a while. It would just show me that they really cared about me. You know?"

"What exactly are you getting at?" Robin wondered.

"Oh, nothing dad. Wow look at that!" She pointed to nothing in particular. "I gotta go!" As she hurried away she smiled as she had just put her plan in place. She just hoped her father wouldn't mess it up. A grin spread across her face as she laid eyes on her next target. The pets from the animal shelter.

Robin stood there looking at Regina. She didn't have on her usual professional mayor attire. Today she had on a pair of black shorts and a spotless white top. She does seem stressed, he thought. Everyone else was having so much fun and there she was arguing with Grumpy. He supposed that this might be a good opportunity to clear the air. After all, they hadn't spoken since they almost kissed.

"I suppose I should apologize for that." He said to himself. He watched as Grumpy threw his hands in the air and stomped away dramatically before he made his way over to the frowning mayor. He could tell she was angry because the vein on her forehead was sticking out.

"Regina." He started as he caught her attention. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day..."

"Robin I really can't talk right now. I'm up to my ears in work." Regina watched his face fall. He must have taken it the wrong way.

"You don't have to make up things to get me to leave. I know when I'm not wanted." He said as he turned to leave.

"Im not making it up." Regina called after him. "Something literally goes wrong every second." And it was true. She had just scolded Grumpy for obviously not setting up the lights correctly.

"Madam Mayor! The animals have gotten loose!" Regina let out a loud groan as Little John made his way over to them in a panic.

"What do you mean they're loose?" Regina asked, not wanting to believe it.

"I turned my back for one second and then the gate was open!"

"Well, round them up before we loose them." Regina ordered. "We can't have them as strays on the streets."

"I can't round them all up by myself!" Little John exclaimed.

"Oh my god." Regina sighed as she buried her face in her hands. "Still think I'm making things up?" She asked, turning to Robin.

"I'd be more than happy to help." Robin offered.

"I don't know." Regina said, unsure if she should accept his help.

"Really? You're going to turn away my help when there are cats and dogs running amok?" Robin asked with his brow raised.

"Fine." Regina decided. "Thank you." One by one, Regina and Robin found each dog, puppy, cat, and kitten until there was only one left. Regina spotted the little puppy wrapped up in a little child's arms.

"Mommy can we keep it?" The little girl asked, looking up at her mother.

"No, that puppy belongs to the puppy booth." Her mother said.

"Actually, all the pets are up for adoption. They're all from the shelter." Regina explained as she and Robin approached the two.

"Oh, please mommy! Can we adopt it?" The little girl begged. Her mother thought for a while until she finally gave in, not being able to say no to her daughter.

"I guess we could." She decided.

"Yay!" The little girl exclaimed.

"But you're going to take care of it." Her mother said sternly.

"I promise mommy." She smiled. "Thank you." She said, hugging Regina.

"Oh." Regina said awkwardly. She hadn't hugged a child in years. "Well you're very welcome." She said, as she finally relaxed into the hug. So many other people had seen pets that they liked and they wanted to adopt as well.

"Well, that didn't turn out to be so bad." Robin spoke up as he and Regina waked side by side.

"You're right. It wasn't." She smiled, happy to know that none of those pets would be going back to the shelter that night. Neither of them had realized that they had walked down to the dock. They had been so comfortable in each others company. Regina looked out at the boats in the harbor, enjoying the night time breeze. Robin just watched her in awe wondering how he'd let this amazing woman slip away.

"Regina." Robin said as he looked at her.

"Yes." She said, turning to look at him.

"Do you think things could have been different?" Robin asked. "If I had followed my heart instead of my brain." Regina sighed at his question.

"I honestly don't know Robin." She answered. "For so long I've blamed you for not getting my happy ending." Regina began. "But I guess there's no way to know that we would have worked out anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if there wasn't a Marian there would have been something else. Something would have come up to stop me from getting my happy ending." I guess I've just been jealous that you got to have yours and I never got mine."

"But I haven't gotten mine Regina." Regina looked at him confused. "I'm not happy at all. I don't know how to explain it but I feel like I'm trapped. Like I'm not suppose to have this life or something. To be honest, the only time any of this feels real is when I'm with you."

"I knew it!" They both looked to the owner of the raging voice who was moving closer and closer to them.

"Marian we're just talking." Robin spat. Marian was taken aback. She had never heard him speak to her that way.

"So this is how you treat me now?" She asked angrily. "And for what? For her!"

"You need to calm down." Robin said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Marian screamed. "You think she cares for you the way I do? She could never love you the way I do Robin. Never! I am your wife and I will not be pushed to the side for some tramp who doesn't know how to keep her legs closed for someone else's husband!"

"You will not speak to her that way!" Robin shouted. He was raging now.

"Robin it's fine." Regina stepped in. "I should go." She said.

"Yes you should go. You should go to hell!" Marian screamed as she pushed Regina into the water.

"Regina!" Robin called after her. "Marian are you out of your mind?!" He asked as he knelt down to help Regina out.

"You're helping her?" Marina asked in disbelief.

"You just pushed the Mayor into the lake! What do you expect me to do?" Marian just screamed as she stormed off back to the park.

"I'm terribly sorry." Robin said, looking at a soaking wet Regina. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Regina said, feeling embarrassed. "I should go." She sad, not wanting anyone to see her like this.

"Let me at least take you home." Robin pleaded. Regina pondered for a moment. If she went with Robin she wouldn't have to pass everyone at the fair to get to her own car.

"Okay." She agreed. She didn't know why but every moment she spent with Robin, she felt that somehow her life was about to change.


	7. Chapter 7

"Listen Regina." Robin started as he turned onto her street. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I don't know what's gotten into Marian." Regina didn't answer. She only stared out the window. "Regina?"

"How did we get like this?" Regina finally spoke as she directed her gaze towards him. Robin could only look at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Life happened, I guess." He finally said, pulling up and parking in front of her mansion.

"It just doesn't feel right." Robin raised his eyebrow, wanting her to say more. "Fighting with you, I mean." She clarified.

"I know exactly what you mean." Robin said, as he looked at her. Her wet hair framing her beautiful face. "I've been having the same feeling. Like even after all these years, we are still meant to be together."

"But we can't." She said lowly. "You're married."

"I know." He answered plainly.

"I feel like this is deja vu." She said frustratedly as she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"This happened seventeen years ago. We already went through this but it feels like its happening again."

"So what do we do?" Robin asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." She sighed. "I guess we just have to go back to the way things were."

"No." Robin argued. "We can't go back to that."

"Well I can't do this Robin!" Regina raised her voice. "I can't just be friends with you. It's too painful." She said, looking away from him.

"Well not being able to see you, not being able to talk to you. That's painful for me." Robin countered, resting his hand on her wet shoulder causing her to turn her head towards his touch.

"So friends?" He suggested but she looked at him reluctantly. "No strings, no funny business. Just friends." He said as he held out his hand, not sure if anything else would be appropriate.

"Friends." She finally agreed even though she didn't know if she could do it. In her mind, no Robin was better than having only a part of him. She took his hand but she didn't shake it. She only held it, interlacing her fingers with his. They just sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes until she decided to get out of the car. "I can't say the same for your wife." Regina broke the silence.

"Yes, about her. Please don't do anything rash." Robin pleaded. He had been shocked by how calm Regina had been. He had surely thought that Marian would have been vaporized by now.

"I'm letting her off the hook this time for you." Regina said playfully before turning serious. "But if she ever tries something like that again, I won't hesitate to fry her ass."

"Understood." Robin said with a chuckle. He had missed Regina's empty threats. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said to her as she closed the passenger side door.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"How else do you plan on getting to your car?"

"Oh." She had already forgotten. "Thank you." She said.

"It's really no problem." Robin assured. I owe you that much. Regina nodded as she watched Robin drive away, smiling to herself that she would see him in the morning.

* * *

Rebecca had an unimpressed look on her face as she exited the big yellow bus. You would think that along with the so many changes she had endured, that school could have been one of them. She had tried to avoid this moment. Oh had she tried, but here she was once again at Storybrooke High School. No matter what world she was in, she just couldn't catch a break. As she walked down the hall, she hoped that her locker would be in the same place. As she approached the area it was in, her eyes grew wide at the person she saw.

"Mason?" Rebecca whispered, trying to figure out if it was him. "Mason!" It was him. She ran over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had missed him so much. If she had realized that he would be at school, she would have come days ago.

"What the hell are you doing hugging my boyfriend?" Wait. Rebecca knew that voice. She let go of Mason and turned to find that she was right.

"Sofia." Rebecca scowled. She was her sworn enemy. She knew it was childish to have enemies but Sofia was another story. Aurora and Regina's daughters had never gotten along. It didn't take long for Rebecca to realize that Mason obviously wasn't her boyfriend here.

"Sorry." Rebecca said, not wanting to cause a fight. She had more important things to deal with, like getting her parents to kiss.

"Yeah, sorry is definitely what you are." Sophia snarled. "And what are you doing hugging her?" Sophia turned to Mason.

"I didn't do anything. How was I supposed to know the creep would ambushed me?" Mason panicked. Deep down he did like Rebecca but no one else did so he went along with the crowd.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked, clearly hurt by his words.

"You heard him." Sophia snapped. "As if Mason would be associated with a sad excuse for a girl like you. Now why don't you go back to the little shack that you live in where poor people like you belong."

"Really?" She asked, looking over at Mason. "You really want me to leave."

"Well, I really can't be seen hanging out with you so... I guess it would be best." Mason averted his eyes from hers. Rebecca couldn't believe her ears. All their lives they had been friends. They had practically grown up together because their fathers were so close. Different world or not, she couldn't believe he was treating her like this. It was when Rebecca turned to leave that she noticed the crowd of students staring at the scene, and of course with her luck she was right in the middle of it. Rebecca quickly pushed past everyone trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She made her way out into the courtyard and sat on the steps.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked as she sat down next to the teenager. She had noticed her crying and immediately felt for the girl. After all, nurturing was second nature to Snow. "What's wrong honey?" Snow asked as she wrapped an arm around Rebecca's shoulder.

"Everything's wrong." Rebecca sobbed.

"Why don't you start with the thing that's bothering you the most?" Snow suggested.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Rebecca sighed, wiping her tears.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Snow assured her with a warm smile, trying to cheer the young girl up.

"Trust me, it is." Rebecca said, getting up. She didn't want to talk anymore.

"Wait." Snow said with concern. "Are you in some type of trouble?"

"More than you know." And with that, Rebecca was gone. Snow just stood there, hoping that it wasn't too serious.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again thanks for the excellent comments!**

* * *

"Mommy!" Rebecca called out.

Relief washed over her as her mother entered her room and flicked on the light. Regina looked at her six-year old daughter and her heart ached.

"What is it Becca?" Regina asked as she sat down on the bed. "Did you have a bad dream?" Rebecca only nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Regina asked, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"I dreamed that you went away." Rebecca cried. "And you never came back."

"Oh, sweetheart." Regina sighed. "Come here." Regina held out her arms and Rebecca didn't hesitate to crawl into her mother's lap.

"I'm never leaving you." Regina assured.

"But you did in my dream." Rebecca cried into her mother's neck.

"And that's all it was honey. It was a dream. It's not real and I'm never going to leave my little girl. Understand?"

"Promise?" Rebecca pulled back to look into her mother's eyes.

"I promise." Regina said, as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

"Rebecca what did I say?!" Regina yelled. Rebecca froze in her position. She had been caught. She put back the ice cream bar that she had almost been able to sneak out of the freezer.

"I'm sowy mommy." Rebecca said in her innocent voice. Regina looked at her six year-old daughter. She looked just like her when she was that age, and acted like her too.

"No sorrys Rebecca. I made myself very clear. No desert because you refused to eat your vegetables at dinner. Regina didn't like being a hard ass all the time but somebody had to be the responsible parent. It clearly wasn't going to be Robin because he was like putty in his princesses hands and Rebecca knew it. She had her daddy wrapped around her little finger.

"But I wanted ice cream." Rebecca whined.

"And I wanted for you to eat your vegetables but I guess neither one of us is going to get what we want tonight." Regina walked over to her Rebecca and bent down to her level. "Rebecca you disobeyed me. Now your punishment will be no desert for the rest of the week."

"Mommy no!" Rebecca yelled as she bursted into tears. Regina grabbed her daughter's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Now you can go straight to bed." As Regina put Rebecca in her bed she sighed at the look on her face. If looks could kill. "Rebecca I only set these rules because I love you. Be mad at me all you want but just know that I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm doing this because I care."

* * *

"Mom don't let go!" Rebecca said to her mother as she clutched the handles on her bike.

"I won't honey." Regina assured. "Not until you tell me to." Rebecca had just turned twelve and she had 1decided that she was going to finally ride her bike without training wheels. She would never admit that she was scared, but she just wanted to prove to her mother that she was a big girl now.

"Okay I think I'm ready." Rebecca decided, comfortable with the pace.

"Okay." And with that, Regina let go of the bike and watched her daughter ride wobbly down the sidewalk.

"I'm doing it!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Mom I'm doing it!" Rebecca rode a few more yards until she used the brakes to stop the bike and waited for her mother to catch up. "Mom did you see me?" Rebecca asked excitedly.

"I sure did sweetheart. You did great." Regina said. "I guess you don't need me anymore."

"I think I'll always need you mom." Rebecca said, getting off the bike to hug her mother.

"I think I'll always need you too." Regina said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

* * *

"Rebecca!" Rebecca looked up from the TV at the sound of her mother calling her from upstairs. Robin only looked at his twelve year-old daughter.

"What did you do now?" He asked, noticing the guilty look on her face.

"What makes you think I did anything daddy?" She asked innocently.

"Rebecca get up here now!" Robin raised his eyebrows at his wife's tone.

"Well you definitely did something. Better get up there before she burns the house down." As Rebecca entered her parent's room, she saw that her mother was waiting for her with a look that was anything but pleasant.

"Hi mom." She said hesitantly.

"Don't 'hi mom' me." Regina snapped. "What did I tell you about touching my things?"

"I didn't touch your things." Rebecca lied.

"Oh, so is that why my brand new dress is ripped?" Regina held the ripped material up to show her. Rebecca's face fell. She hadn't realized she had ripped it when she had tried it on.

"Mom I didn't mean to ruin your dress."

"But you did Becca." Regina sighed, laying the dress on her bed. "I was going to wear this dress to the town fundraiser and now I cant."

"I'm sorry." Rebecca said, tearing up. "I just wanted to look as pretty as you."

"Rebecca just go please." Regina said, heading towards the bathroom.

"You're not going to punish me?" She asked.

"No." Regina said. "I don't have any punishments left. Just know that I'm very disappointed in you." Rebecca just stood there. She would have preferred ten punishments over hearing those words from her mother.

* * *

"No way." Rebecca said in disbelief. "No way! No way! No way!" She screamed excitedly and ran over to her surprise birthday present. It was her sweet sixteen and the party was nearly over. She had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to get the gift she really wanted but here it was. Her car.

"Oh daddy thank you so much!" Rebecca ran over and jumped on her father.

"Don't thank me." Robin said. "Thank your mother for finally agreeing." Rebecca pulled back and looked over at her mother in disbelief. Months and months of 'No' 'No' 'No' and more 'No's, her mother had finally said yes?

"Thank you mom!" She said, engulfing her mother in a hug.

"Just promise me you'll be responsible with it." Regina said sternly.

"Yes yes yes! I promise." She beamed and turned to run over to her car.

"Rebecca." Regina called after her and she stopped in her tracks. "I mean it."

"I know." She smiled and opened the door to sit in her car. This was by far the best day of her life.

* * *

"So do you care to share where you've been all week?" Rebecca was caught off guard by the question but kept her cool.

"I've been at school mom. You know that." Regina was taken aback. She really had some nerve lying straight to her face.

"Oh, is that why your school called to ask me to come get your work because you've been out sick all week?" Rebecca froze. She had been caught. Robin noticed the tension in the room getting worse and decided to interject.

"Becca lets just talk about this. You can't just decide to skip school anytime you want."

"Yes, especially with Mason Scarlet." Rebecca's head snapped up at the mention of her boyfriend's name.

"Leave him out of this." Rebecca said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Regina challenged. "You certainly didn't leave him out of the car that you begged your father and me to get you. Speaking of which... give me your keys."

"What? Why?"

"Because you've proven yourself too irresponsible to have a car." After seeing the look on Regina's face Rebecca though twice about it and handed over her car keys. "From now on one of us will drive you to school."

"But that's so embarrassing." Rebecca whined.

"Becca most kids your age still get dropped off to school." Robin said.

"Oh, and your grounded." Regina added.

"What! You already took my car! And plus I have a date with Mason tomorrow night."

"It doesn't matter because your not seeing him anymore." Regina said matter-of-factly.

"You can't do that! I love him!" Regina scoffed upon hearing this.

"You're sixteen. You don't even know what love is." Regina countered.

"Dad tell her I'm almost an adult!"

"No you are most certainly not. And watch your tone when you speak to your mother." Robin said sternly.

"You always take her side. This isn't fair! You two always treat me like a child!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop acting like one we wouldn't have to." Regina snapped. She then looked down and noticed the flaming red fireball in her daughter's hand.

"Put it out." Regina said sternly. Rebecca just ignored her as the fireball continued to grow. "We both know this is a fight you'll loose." Regina challenged, looking her daughter dead in the eyes.

"God I hate you!" Rebecca screamed. As she turned and stomped her way up the stairs. "I wish you weren't my mom!"

* * *

Rebecca was woken from her sleep by the intensity of her own words. She threw some clothes on, grabbed her backpack, then headed for the door. "I won't do this anymore." She decided. "No more messing around."


	9. Chapter 9

**As always, your reviews are so appreciated! Thank you for reviewing. Only one more chapter!**

* * *

Rebecca walked down the streets of Storybrooke. She was a woman on a mission, determined to get back home. But before she could put her plan into action, she approached the pawn shop. There was someone she needed to see.

"Uncle Rumple." She said, making eye contact with him as soon as she came in.

"What can I do for you dearie?" He said, slightly amused at her serious tone.

"I need my magic." She said, stepping forward.

"Your magic?" He was taken aback by the command.

"Yes, my magic." She repeated, not backing down.

"Well I'm afraid that no longer exists." He said with a little to much enthusiasm for her liking. "You see in this world, you are not Regina's daughter. Therefore, you didn't inherit the magic gene." He said, with his usual over the top hand movements.

"But I am Regina's daughter." She argued. "I'm may be in another world but I'm still the same." She said with her brow furrowed. "So give me my magic." She demanded. Rumplestitskin looked at the young girl before him. He could go back and forth with her all day but be was almost certain by her demeanor that she wouldn't budge. She was stubborn just like Regina.

"Fine." He agreed, waving his hand over her. "Happy? Now get out of my shop." He said, turning back to what he had been doing before she came in.

"Thanks uncle Rumple!" He heard her say as the door opened and closed.

* * *

Rebecca walked down the street as she produced a fireball in her hand. Now that she had her magic back, she was determined to make this kiss happen and get back home. She could tell that her parents were so close, they just needed a little push in the right direction. Rebecca had been headed towards her mother's office but when she passed the park, she noticed her father's squad car. Deciding to take a closer look, she snuck up behind a nearby bush, trying not to be seen. If her father saw her, he would surely send her back to school, and she refused to spend another day here. Rebecca spotted her mother talking to her father. She concentrated, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Thanks again Robin." Regina said as she pulled out her car keys and unlocked her car door. Rebecca waved her hand and the door locked itself once again.

"What the hell." Regina said, pulling on the door handle but not being able to get it open. Regina tried unlocking it again but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe it's jammed." Robin suggested, pulling on the door his own self but not succeeding.

"Well I have to get to work." Regina complained.

"Well you are the mayor." Robin reminded. "There's no one to reprimand you if you're late." He shrugged.

"That may be so but that stack of paperwork won't fill itself out."

"Well if you need to be there now I can just take you." He offered.

"Robin you've already taken too much time out of your day for me." She said, hesitantly.

"It's really no problem. I'll come by here later and see if I can get your door un-stuck."

"Thank you." She said, getting back into the passenger seat. "You've really been my knight in shining armor lately."

Rebecca watched as her mother got into squad car. Good. She thought. They were back together. Now she just needed to make sure it stayed that way. As her father began to drive off, she could only guess that they were headed to her mother's office. There was no way she'd be able to keep up with them on foot so she lifted her arms and she was immediately engulfed in a cloud of light blue smoke. When the smoke cleared she could see that she was right in front of her mother's office building. She stood behind a near by tree and waited for the squad car to arrive. A few minutes later, Rebecca readied herself as they were here.

"Thank's again Robin." Regina said, not exactly knowing how to say goodbye. She was going to settle with a handshake but she thought that would be too formal.

"It's really no trouble." Robin said, truthfully. As he lifted his arm to place it on her shoulder, Rebecca made her move. She concentrated then flicked her wrist, hitting her target.

"Dammit!" Robin exclaimed as he reached for his coffee cup, flipping it back over. "I'm such an idiot." He said to himself as he rubbed his pants. He couldn't believe he had just spilt coffee all over himself.

"You can come inside and try to clean up if you want." Regina said, sympathizing with him.

"I guess that would be best." He agreed, as he reached for the door handle. As Regina and Robin made their way up the stairs to her office, Rebecca followed in suit, succeeding in not being seen. Regina unlocked her office door and pointed Robin to the bathroom where he could try to clean himself up. Rebecca quickly put a cloaking spell on herself to prevent herself from being seen. She stepped through the door and made her way over to a corner in the room so she wouldn't be in the way. A few minutes later, Robin emerged from the bathroom, slightly cleaner than when he went in. As soon as she saw him Regina giggled at the sight of the huge water stain on his pants.

"I think I just made it worse." Robin said, looking himself over again. "Here I think this will help." She said as she waved her hand and Robin's pants looked brand new.

"Well why didn't you just do that the first time?" Robin asked, laughing but happy to be dry again.

"I guess I just wanted an excuse to keep you from leaving." As soon as those words left Regina's lips, her face turned serious. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Regina..." Robin started.

"I know." She said knowingly. As Regina attempted to walk around him to her desk, Rebecca lifted her hand and Regina lost her footing but Robin was able to catch her.

"Woah there." Robin said, loosing focus because of the fact that her face was less than an inch close to his.

"Sorry. I don't know what happened. I promise you I'm not this clumsy." Regina blushed, feeling his firm arms around waist. She couldn't help herself but to look into Robin's deep blue eyes. Robin looked at Regina like she was the only woman in the world. He didn't know why, but this felt like the only place he should be. Neither of them moved, or avoided each other. They had spend to long doing that. Rebecca tried her best to stay silent as she watched her parents faces inch closer and closer together until they were nose to nose.

"Come on." She muttered under her breath.

"Did you hear that?" Regina said, turning her head towards Rebecca's direction.

"Regina?" Robin asked and she turned back to him only to have her lips captured by his own. Rebecca let out a sight of relief as she finally succeeded.

Just then everything froze. Rebecca looked around confused until she realized what was happening. This was it. She was going back home. A white light appeared and a harsh wind began sucking everything into it. Rebecca watched as her parents disappeared inside the portal. Rebecca was scared but she knew she had to let herself be taken by it. She relaxed and faced the portal. A few moments later she was sucked inside.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last and final chapter! It has been a pleasure writing this story for you all and I am so glad that you have enjoyed it. If you'd like, you can check out my new OQ AU story _College Bound_ and see if you like that. See below for shout outs!**

* * *

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open as the morning light shined in her face. She groaned as she sat up and clutched her head. She had a splitting headache. As her vision became clear, the first thing she saw was her vanity. She scrunched her eyes in confusion and as she slid off of her queen sized bed, her feet landed in the soft plush carpet. Rebecca's eyes grew wide as she finally realized where she was.

"I'm home." She said to herself, almost not believing it. She swung open her door and ran down the stairs to see her father standing at the kitchen counter.

"Daddy?" Robin heard his daughter and turned to face her. They still had a lot to talk about.

"Rebecca I hope you don't..." Robin began but was soon interrupted.

"Dad!" Rebecca was so happy to finally see her father. Her real father. She ran up to him and he stumbled back as she jumped and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much!"

"Rebecca, I've been here the whole time." Robin said, slightly confused, but didn't hesitate to hug his daughter back.

"Where's mom?" Rebecca asked, looking around for her.

"She went out for a bit." Robin said. "She should be back in a while."

"Where is she?" Rebecca couldn't wait to see her mother again. It felt like it had been ages.

"What you said last night really hurt her Becca." Robin said seriously. "You can't just say things like that just because you're angry."

"Last night?" Rebecca asked. "Oh." She suddenly realized, all memories of _that_ night flooding back to her. She had been gone so long that she had forgotten the reason she had been sent away in the first place. "But daddy I didn't mean anything I said." Rebecca confessed.

"Whether you meant it or not, those words still hurt your mother." Robin looked at his daughter. "She cried for hours last night." Rebecca stared at her father in shock.

"She... she cried?" Rebecca asked in disbelief. Her mother never cried.

"Yes, but don't tell her I told you that." Robin said. "I hope you know you need to apologize."

"I know." Rebecca agreed, her head hanging low. She hadn't realized her words had hurt her mother that much.

"I know your mother isn't the best at expressing her feelings, but she only wants the best for you because she loves you." Robin said, smoothing over her hair.

"I know dad. If I could take it all back I would." She said, thinking of the whirlwind she had just been through. "Believe me, I would."

"That's, the thing about our words. Once they come out, we can't take them back. We can only try to mend the damage they've caused." Rebecca only nodded at her father's wise words. "Come on." Robin motioned to the kitchen. "I'll fix you something to eat."

"I'm actually not hungry." Rebecca said sadly. "I think i'm gonna go lay down." She said as headed back up the stairs. Rebecca flopped down on her bed and let out a breathy sigh. What a mess, she thought. She hadn't realized that her words held such an impact.

* * *

Regina opened the front door and prepared herself to go talk to her daughter. She had needed some fresh air to clear her head and now she needed to fix her family.

"Hey." Robin said, peeking his head out from the kitchen. "She's awake."

"I guess there's no time like the present then." She said as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

Rebecca heard a knock on her door and immediately sat up in response.

"Can I come in?" She heard the voice that belonged to her mother ask.

"Yeah." She said, not wanting anything more. As her mother appeared through the threshold, Rebecca instantly became overwhelmed with tears.

"Mom!" Rebecca jumped up off the bed and ran to Regina. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled into her mother's chest as she engulfed her in a hug.

"No. I'm sorry." Regina said as she pulled back to look at her daughter. "I should have never told you to stop seeing Mason. That was wrong of me." She admitted.

"So I can date him?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

"You can be with whoever you want sweetheart." Regina said. "I won't take that choice away from you because that's exactly what my mother did to me. And I'll be dammed if I turn into my mother." Regina said seriously.

"I love you mom." Rebecca said with a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you too." Regina said, wiping the tear away.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I was just mad." She cried.

"Honey don't cry." Regina said, pulling her daughter into her arms again.

"I missed you so much." Rebecca sobbed.

"For a night?" Regina asked confused.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Rebecca mumbled, happy that she was finally in her mother's arms.

"Becca I just went out for a walk to clear my head." Regina explained. "I wasn't going to leave." She said, rubbing soothing circles into her daughter's back. "I'll never leave you for as long as I live. Understand?" Rebecca nodded into her mother's chest.

"I'm so happy you're my mom." Rebecca looked up at her mother. "I just want you to know that."

"I and am so grateful to have you as a daughter." Regina said, kissing Rebecca's forehead.

"And I am so blessed to have such a beautiful and amazing family." Robin interjected as he entered the room and walked over to hug his wife and daughter. there they stood, finally all together once again. Rebecca had never felt more at home. That's because she was home, with her mother and father.

And never, did she ever, make that wish again.

* * *

 **Shout Outs**

 **Shout out to the following people that favorited this story!:** AmyRoselover; Anny Rodrigues; BraunGirl; Captain Birkigt; DeVilDahling; Dreamerxoxo; Elsa-Queen-of-Arendelle; EvilQueenWinchester; EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel; EvilRegal10; EvilRegalPanda; Franciny; GhostlyBespook; HeroineGauddess; Its just me and u; JAGNCISgal; Jaciara Elena; JustFangirlingIt; LilaSmith; LoveFlora; Loveiswkness; M0996; MD8C; Mandyoutlawqueenezria; Mperry25; Mrs. Fillion; My soul is forever yours; OldiesJunkie2014; OutlawQueenEndGame; Rany Delany; RealMe07; Ri Granger Potter; StarReader2009; SweetiesNCupcakes; TailoredForOQ; TeleFicsMovies211; Yazzy1296; abbytreharn; alyssanicole420; beamarielirazan; bernie041378; carolfrau; castlefringereader; dakota1979; dobrevnholt; evilregal967; fanfic-addict15; gingy151; girlene5; griffindorkunimitsuerza; grungevqueen; hevelinchris; iheartparrilla; justices; lacey4tess; literacy girls; mell11258; mldd; nayarateodoro; parrillapower; paushor; pmenezes; pottersita; regaholic; tuaneifrj; willidoagain

 **Shout out to the following people that followed this story!:** 1yh1; 104maria92; AddisonWalsh; AglaiaWar; Alyssap101; AmyRoselover; Anna Caskettshiper; Archeryisme; AredhelMills; Ashu PirateOfTheBlackParade; AzulaTano; BlackPunkPrincess; Cinnndy; Claraloux; ClauStarkAlways; Colagirlsc; Cyan55; DeVilDahling; Doglover645; Esys; Evil Once Swan; EvilQueenWinchester; EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel; EvilRegalPanda; Franciny; Henley B; Homogentisic Acid; Hoodie612; Idontwritee; Iknowsomethingyoudon'tknow; Inu-Angel1313; Its just me and u; JAGNCISgal; Jaciara Elena; JazziJazz; JosselynLozano98; Juliette101; JustFangirlingIt; JustSara77; Kagome Echizen Fan; Katie870; LilaSmith; LilahMorgann; M0996; MD8C; Malurina; Mandyoutlawqueenezria; Mperry25; MrMiloFluffles; My soul is forever yours; Natasa; OQForever; Ouat101; OutlawQueen2012; QueenyLana; Quindecim; RCMM; Rainary; Rany Delany; RealMe07; Regal-Hood; ReginaOnlyDarker; Ri Granger Potter; Silverian Rose; SoulHeartShipper; SpoOkYjAgfaN; StorybrookeGirl; SweetiesNCupcakes; TailoredForOQ; TeleFicsMovies211; TheEvilRose; UnpoisonedApple; XxLostDreamerxX; Yazzy1296; abbytreharn; alyssanicole420; angiefebles; aturner97; baerritosandtears; beonca; carolfrau; castlefringereader; cloverlynd; coralee53212; dakota1979; dirtymonstaa; dobrevnholt; emzmot; evandarkmaga; evilarrowness; evilregal967; gingy151; girlene5; glomarl22; gracehelene; griffindorkunimitsuerza; grungevqueen; hevelinchris; iheartparrilla; izzalima; justices; k4yz; kettyac; kurotenshi-08; lana447; literacygirls; lmaary; lucianacb; majestymills; mell11258; mfficworlds; minorshan; mlbleu; mldd; moonlessmondays; mvenatta; nayarateodoro; nidiatrjo; parrillapower; paushor; pjf4life2000; plengpoonyapa; pmenezes; regaholic; regallydivine4577; reginamillshood; serena-jean; shaunaOQ22; stanasbae; talk2thebecky; tuaneifrj; urybubs; wickedshenanigans; wildestlana; willidoagain; willow141; xwolvie

 **Shout out to all my Guest reviewers! Your anonymity has not gone unnoticed.**

 **Shout out to the following reviewers!:** Mrs. Fillion; Quindecim; HeroineGauddess; Fighteratheart; OQForever; LilahMorgann; evilregal967; baerritosandtears; AmyRoselover; Emily; Henley B; MeniBenson; JustFangirlingIt; Homogentisic Acid; plengpoonyapa

 **Shout out to the following reviewers that commented on multiple chapters!:** Doglover645; pearlydewdrop; Anny Rodrigues; RoseRed; Jokermask18; Juliette101

 **The biggest shout out goes to hevelinchris for commenting on EVERY SINGLE Chapter!**


End file.
